A test handler is equipment that allows a tester to test semiconductor devices fabricated by a certain fabricating process, sorts the semiconductor devices according to the test result, and loads the semiconductor devices onto customer trays. The test handler has been disclosed in many published documents.
The conventional test handler is configured in such a way to electrically connect semiconductor devices loaded onto a carrier board to a tester. More specifically, when the test handler receives a customer tray loading with semiconductor devices, it unloads the semiconductor devices from the customer tray onto a carrier board and then electrically connects the semiconductor devices loaded on the carrier board to the tester, so that the tester can test them. After that, the test handler sorts the tested semiconductor devices according to the test result and then unloads them from the carrier board onto a customer tray. The type of carrier board is classified into a test tray and a test board with sockets. The test tray is configured to be loaded with semiconductor devices, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-608094, for example. The test board with sockets is configured to electrically connect semiconductor devices loaded thereon to a tester, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2007-46265, filed with the KIPO by the present applicant.
The carrier board loads with semiconductor devices and circulates a certain circulation path. The carrier board includes a holding apparatus that holds semiconductor devices loaded thereon and prevents them from escaping during the circulation. Such carrier board is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-486412.
This holding apparatus, however, requires an opener that releases a holding state of the holding apparatus when semiconductor devices are loaded onto or unloaded from the carrier board.
The opener includes a plurality of opening pins, as disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-687676, for example. These opening pins are formed in pairs and spaced apart at a certain distance. The holding apparatus releases its holding state as the opener ascends (or the carrier board descends).